


His Pleasure

by nailivserenity007



Series: Kinks on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut Katsuki Yuuri, Come Eating, Come Slut Katsuki Yuuri, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Rimming, Saliva as Lube, Standard Poodle!Vicchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nailivserenity007/pseuds/nailivserenity007
Summary: As Yuuri stare at Vicchan's eyes, he can't help but to fall in lust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are innocent and just click this fanfic without reading the tags, please go back. This is not for you.
> 
> And to those who have this kink and already read the tags, then welcome. Enjoy reading!!!
> 
> P.S. This is a universe where Yuuri did not figure skate anymore because of injury, thus not moving to Senior Division and all those events that happened in the canon. He just stayed at Hasetsu to help his parents in the inn.

Yuuri, after reading in a magazine that his skating idol Victor Nikiforov owned a poodle named Makkachin, decided to get a standard poodle as well, whom he named Victor.

Victor, or commonly called as Vicchan by the Katsuki family, had chocolate and curly fur like most poodles. But what made Vicchan different from the rest was his unique light blue-green eyes, like Victor's himself.

And Yuuri definitely could not ask for more than that.

Yuuri treated Vicchan as his only bestfriend, whom he could confide his problems and relay his thoughts without the fear of being judged. 

After his stressful days at the rink, Vicchan would help him relax by playing with him in the shore of Hasetsu, chasing seagulls as the sun sets in the horizon. 

When his anxiety got out the best of him most of the time, his cute little Vicchan would curl in his lap and cuddled with him in the bed as he cried his heart and insecurities out.

But now, Vicchan being six years old was already a full-grown dog with enough strength to push Yuuri down on the wooden floor if he wanted to and had his wicked way with him, licking his face and neck and torso and ass and --

And Yuuri was bothered with this sick feeling growing inside his chest as he pondered about that idea.

While fresh-showered Yuuri was standing in his room with only a towel covering his lower body, selecting clothes in his wardrobe, he felt a shiver run down his spine by the intense look he received somewhere inside the room. And when he searched the source of that keen gaze, he was surprised to find Vicchan staring at him with his light blue-green eyes, Viktor Nikiforov's eyes.

Yuuri could not help but to feel aroused. Did Vicchan find him attractive and was admiring his physique? Did Vicchan find him appealing and was also aroused judging by the bloathed cock-head slipping free of the poodle's hairy sheath? Was Vicchan imagining how he would pound his cock in Yuuri's ass so hard and how he would make him his bitch?

Then Yuuri quickly dispel the green and absurd thoughts surrounding his dirty mind.

What would his family even think if they catch a glimpse of the malicious kinks and embarrassing fantasies playing in Yuuri's head?

He was a normally shy, reserved and quiet boy, never even have boyfriends or girlfriends since birth.

Surely if they would find out, they would be disgusted and horrified at his pervertedness, and throw him out on the streets.

So Yuuri forced his arousal to go away and proceed to wear his white V-neck shirt and blue shorts, turning his back at the poodle and heading straight to the dining room.

But Yuuri, to his mortification, could still feel his dick twitching inside his briefs as Vicchan's gaze followed him out of the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

17 year-old Yuuri was rubbing his clothed crotch at that night while watching Victor Nikiforov performed his very sexual program On Love: Eros at Worlds.

After Victor strike his final pose on the ice, Yuuri snappily shut his laptop down and fumbled with the zipper of his black pants. He hastily pushed it down, including his boxer shorts, revealing his straining, leaking six-inch cock.

Yuuri grasped his throbbing prick in his fist, stroked it up and down fast, precum oozing out from the tip, making it easier to move.

Then he hiked his t-shirt up, pinched and pulled his pink nipples hard, making it stiff and pleasure running down his hot and flushed body.

"Victor!" Yuuri moaned out after twisting his fist a little to the side, more precum leaking out from his hands. He hastily thrust his prick into his fist then put two fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva.

He propped against a pillow with his knees bent and legs spread in the air, showing his twitching bare hole to his room, then take his fingers out and put them in the rim of his ass.

Yuuri slowly slid his middle finger in, face grimacing a little with the lack of lubrication, and when he feel his muscles adjusting to the intrusion, inserted his index finger as well. He scissored his two fingers deep inside, and pushed them a little bit further, moaning when he brushed against his sweet spot.

Yuuri quickly reached for his hard cock, wrapped his fingers around the base and grunted with pleasure as he started pumping at the same pace as his fingers pistoling in and out of his ass.

He was so close and he could feel his orgasm coming soon. He pumped his dick erratically, gripping his hands tightly around it. Then he squeezed around the base, imagining it was Victor's pale hands jerking him off and come all over himself, moaning Victor's name out loud in the quiet room.

A few minutes later, Yuuri's lying body was still vibrating from his intense orgasm, but he forced himself to stand up to clean the mess and cum off of his body.

However, Vicchan who was hiding in a dark corner and watching him discreetly, did not want to be ignored anymore and jumped at his unsuspecting front.

Yuuri yelped as his back met the cold wooden floor harshly but it turned into a moan quickly as someone's tongue licked the cum off of his torso. He dragged his gaze down on his body and was mortified to see Vicchan, his dear Vicchan, staring at him hungrily with his long, red tongue hanging out and dripping from his jaw.

Yuuri jerked away automatically and was ready to bolt out of the room, but Vicchan only whined, lapped at his sensitive nipples a little bit, and raised his head again, with an inquisitive look in his light blue-green eyes and his ears standing attentively.

"You naughty Vicchan", Yuuri admonished. " Get up, boy. Your owner is dirty and really need to take a bath".

But Vicchan only dropped his weight on him and cocked his head to the right, gazing at him with his puppy dog eyes.

Yuuri sighed and was ready to push the poodle out of his way, but Vicchan only squirmed and wriggled, humping his cock against his owner's naked thighs.

To his surprise, he did not feel disgust anymore. He felt pity for his dog. Maybe Vicchan was sexually deprived. As far as he know, there was no bitch in Hasetsu. The dog also could not clearly wacked himself off so he turned to Yuuri for help after he saw Yuuri jerking off a while ago.

But why Yuuri got this feeling in the back of his mind that he was only fooling himself and convincing the reasonable part of his brain by feeding it excuses?

Yuuri shook his head. This is not the right time to think, especially for his anxiety acting up. Vicchan needs help, and Yuuri will help his friend. It was just a simple handjob anyway. No sexual intercourse involved so it could not be considered bestiality. He did not stick Vicchan's dick to his ass or his dick to Vicchan so it was not a taboo like the porns in the internet he constantly watched.

So Yuuri propped a pillow under his bared butt, sat on the floor, and set to work.

He just wish that he will not regret his action after doing this.

Yuuri tentatively reached under Vicchan's belly and slid down his hand to the poodle's prick. His brown eyes widened with astonishment when he felt how hard, big, and hot his cock was.

Would it fit inside Yuuri's ass? Would it manage to hit Yuuri's prostrate directly again and again as the dog banged him hard like a bitch in heat?

Then he hastily erased his thoughts. He was going to jerk Vicchan off to relieve his frustration, nothing else. He was just going to help his childhood buddy and bestfriend. What was wrong with that?

So Yuuri folded his callused hand around his poodle's cock shaft. The dog yelped and his iron-hard prick vibrated, concerningly thrilling Yuuri to the core.

Yuuri had given himself plenty of hand jobs inside his room and sometimes inside the school's comfort room so he knew exactly what to do, but this was the first time that he had held a throbbing dog cock and the naughtiness of it disturbingly turned him on.

His own cock began to stir and turned into a half-hard state, but Yuuri ignored it for Vicchan's sake.

Vicchan, as if sensing he was the one inside Yuuri's thoughts, began to woof and bark, his noise cutting out the silence of the inn. Yuuri quickly put a finger in his lips and hushed. 

Vicchan, as if understanding the gesture, behaved himself and waited for Yuuri to act.

Yuuri twisted beside Vicchan so that he could see his buddy's cock as he fondled it.

Surprisingly, that huge prick looked as good and delicious as it felt.

Yuuri wondered what it would taste like. His tongue slid across his lips unknowingly. He did not have experienced blowing another guy, with his shy nature and all, but he managed to blow himself off a couple of times and tasted his own jizz with his extraordinary flexibility. He could just imagine how frantic and enthusiastic Vicchan would get if a girl or a boy mouthed his prick. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to suck another's dick, especially a dog's dick.

Focus Yuuri! What are you even thinking about? You will not suck a dick, okay? This is the first and the last time you will ever feel or touch Vicchan's dick. Focus!!!

Yuuri was cut off from his musings when the poodle humped through his fist, whining. So he slid his hand up and down slowly, feeling the velvet softness and at the same time hardness of the dog's prick and also testing Vicchan's reaction.

"You love that, boy?" he whispered, as he gave his poodle's prick a little twist to the side and also tightened his grip.

Vicchan whimpered, his flanks rippling as he shoved his cock through his owner's hand. His pisshole opened wider and a glob of frothy precum came oozing out, all pearly on his red cock-knob. Yuuri rubbed the slime into his pet's smoking hot cock with his thumb, and continued to jerk off the dog.

He held Vicchan's balls in his left hand and began to stroke his cock steadily with his right hand, eager to milk off the poodle. He leaned closer to look, staring at his bloathed cock-knob curiously. More fluids oozed out and Yuuri unconsciously whimpered. He could feel his hold on his right mind slowly slipping away, overpowered by the distinctive aroma of the dog's spunk.

"Wanna cum, Vicchan?" he rasped, huskily. "Want me to pump your juice out, boy?"

Paws scrambling frantically on the wooden floor, Vicchan humped, throwing his cock through his caressing hand. The knob loomed out toward him, dripping. His fist skimmed Vicchan's dick on his own lubrication, moving faster and faster.

"Yeah, yeah, cum Vicchan", Yuuri moaned, urged. He thrust his hand and pumped his dog's prick erratically and from the violent way that Vicchan's prick was jutting in his fist, he knew he wouldn't have long to wait.

The dog's head was going up and down like a rocking horse as he screwed through Yuuri's fist.

Yuuri tightened his grip and pulled Vicchan's cock up and down firmly. More precum bubbled from his pisshole, slathering his knob. His fist pumped back to his balls, then stroked up to his cock-head, his hand working in counterpoint to the dog's frantic humping.

Yuuri was not thinking straight anymore and was consumed entirely by lust and the emanating addictive smell from the dog's precum. He was now panting and jerking and his own cock was already hard like a steel, leaking. His face was now also a mask of desire, radiant with passion as he pounded steadily way, beating the poodle's cock with vigor.

" Come on, Vicchan", he whined, his lips trembling. "Come all over my face!"

Vicchan's cock-head ballooned out into a massive wedge of naked red meat as he humped out toward him, swelling so big and fat it looked ready to burst. Vicchan yelped frantically as Yuuri jerked and jacked, pumped and stroked, pulled and pushed steadily, bringing the big dog surging toward the crest of its climax.

The poodle yelped again. His whole massive body was trembling violently, and in an instant his jism came shooting out his cock, bathing Yuuri's face with thick and heavy cum. Vicchan shot another load again as Yuuri pulled up his cock shaft, his spunk spurting right on the corner of his owner's lips.

Yuuri wailed. He turned his flushed face away, then turned back. His trembling lips parted and the tip of his tongue slid out. He jerked another spurt out right onto his mouth. The cum foamed on his lips, and drive him wild as the flavor registered on his taste buds, finding out that dog cum was even more yummy than his own load.

His head tilted back, dark hair tumbling. Trembling, Yuuri pumped more spunk right into his open mouth and like a fluid rocket, the poodle's fuck-juice flashed from his knob and doused his lips.

Yuuri savored it, moaning like a slut then swallowed greedily. The sweet stuff made him high like an expensive drug, and he want more. So he kept on pumping and the dog kept on spunking directly in his opened mouth.

Then whimpering, Vicchan faltered, his dynamic creaming coming to an end. His humping became erratic and jerky, his doggy stamina running out. Yuuri, with his inhibition melted away in the heat of his desire, would not accept that. So he slid his tongue out and lapped the tip of Vicchan's cock-knob.

To Yuuri's delight, he found out that doggy cock was delicious. And so he tongued Vicchan's cock thoroughly, then kissed the tip of his prick and let his lips slowly part around it, feeding the naked slob of his poodle's cock-head right into his mouth and sucking on it, his cheeks hollowed. His tongue played against the underside of his pet's fat cock-head and he coaxed another drop of that tasty juice out from Vicchan's pisshole, savoring the flavor on his taste buds and then letting it slide down his throat.

Yuuri from then knew that, right or wrong, taboo or not, he was going to give Vicchan a plenty of blow job from now on. And with his eyes close and lips deepthroating Vicchan's cock, he thought that maybe someday, he will gonna let the poodle fuck him too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it easier to write smut than angst?  
> Anyway, enjoy reading!

Ever since that night, Yuuri and Vicchan became closer than before and inseparable.

If Yuuri played and cuddled with Vicchan before, pressing his face in the poodle's fur for its sheer fluffiness; now he always let Vicchan walked behind his heels and curled beside him in bed while his hands would grip the poodle's slimy pink cock. He would pump his fist around Vicchan's member, driving the dog into wild, crazy and panting state until his frotty cum would dribble out of his fist. Yuuri then would take his fingers in his mouth, sucking the delicious and tangy jizz in his lips, letting the cum's fantastic taste flood and coat his palate before gulping it down.

After that night, Yuuri found out that he became addicted with Vicchan, or rather his doggy cum.

Once, he unconsciously bite his bottom lip and lick the inside of his mouth while he was sweeping the inn's floor, as if seeking out the poodle's delicious and flavorful juice. He was knocked out of his daze when his sister Mari shouted at him to focus and finish his chores. 

From then on, Yuuri knew that he have to be very careful unless he wanted his family to be suspicious of his behaviour and discover the excapades and dirty little secret things that he and Vicchan were partaking inside his own room.

If he wanted to step up the game, he must be patient. Very patient.

So when his parents and Mari invited him to go out of town to buy groceries, inn's supplies and whatever their daily necessities, he rightaway grabbed the opportunity and politely declined. He pretended that he had a headache and a cold and needs a lot of rest; masking his excitement and his growing arousal. They gave in when he told them that he can take care of himself and soon they leave, sliding the inn's door closed after putting up the closed sign outside.

Yuuri smiled to himself. His parents and Mari would not be home for eight hours. Now, he could have his fun and commence his plan. His sex plan.

Yuuri immediately went into his room and perched his ass on the bed. He leaned back and palmed his half hard cock inside his shorts for a moment, arousing it to its full hardness.Flushing, he slipped his hands inside and drew out his six inch leaking cock, exposing it to his empty room. His cinnamon eyes grew heavy as he stroked and pumped his prick, more pre-cum dribbling out of its slit. He pulled off his shorts and stretched his legs wide into a full split, letting his seed soaked fingers touched his tight rim and slowly slid in a finger, pumping it inside and out. Yuuri then called his poodle that was sitting in the corner, watching him.

"Vicchan," he called breathlessly. "Come here, boy. Come lick my tight asshole."

As if understanding the command, the standard poodle jumped up and ran to him. Vicchan pushed his naked meaty thighs apart and swiped his thick pink tongue at his rim. Yuuri took his finger away and let the dog lick his asshole.

"Ummmmm," he purred happily as the poodle's tongue started lapping fast. He could hear a wet slobbering sound and could only watch heatedly as Vicchan's tongue lapped at his puckered opening again and again, pushing between his arsecheeks and licking over his tight pink rim.

Yuuri was being licked by his poodle, his poodle who was looking at him with his Victor Nikiforov's blue-green eyes and Yuuri felt arousal coiling and gathering in his stomach at how good the warm tongue felt.

"More, more," he panted, humping his asshole at Vicchan's wild wet tongue.

Yuuri was amazed and dazed by this turn of events in his sex life. Vicchan's long rough tongue was incomparable to his own fingers. He felt like he could easily come with how furiously Vicchan lapped at rim like he couldn't get enough of it and Yuuri loved it.

Panting hotly, he grabbed his still leaking cock and pumped his fist up and down. He worked his cock with hard and tight sure strokes and thumbed his soaking slit, letting out a moan when pleasure spiked him. His breath shortening to muffled gasps, Yuuri increased his pace, strokes losing the rhythm-becoming erratic. He moaned out again when the doggie-tongue grew vicious and licked savagely at his rim. 

Wanting more, Yuuri held his arse cheeks open for Vicchan by his free hand and the poodle licked the end of his tongue right inside his walls. Yuuri gasped, his cinnamon eyes rolled in his head as sharp sex thrills shot through his whole body.

Panting, licking his lips feverishly, Yuuri humped and twisted his asshole for the vigorous licking, lapping doggie-tongue. Waves of sex pleasure coursed through him as he fucked his ass against his dog's tongue.

Drowning in pleasure, Yuuri held his ass-lips farther apart and humped his hips hornily to Vicchan's wiggling wild long tongue, chasing his orgasm. Then Vicchan found his postrate and stab the tip of his doggy-tongue into that nerves repeatedly. Yuuri shuddered from head to toe violently.

"I'm gonna cum!" he groaned.

Grunting and panting like a little piggy, he fucked his hole crazily against the scrapy tongue and helped Vicchan get him off. He humped and screwed and twisted his fist wildly around his cock while his ass thrust up for the dog as Vicchan's thick tongue lashed against his walls and hit his postrate viciously.

"It's cuummmmiiinnnggg!" Yuuri squealed like a bitch in heat, and he fucked his ass deeper and pumped his cock faster.

Vicchan grunted, stomped the floor, and licked his tongue faster and deeper into his owner's squirming, throbbing hole.

Yuuri's whole body jerked and twisted on the bed as the dog licked furiously into his walls and thrust his tongue into his hole harder. The stimulation was too much resulting in him cumming all over his fist and stomach, eyes rolling back in his bed and tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Yuuri trembled slightly in pleasure, panting heavily as he pushed Vicchan off. Rather dizzily, he got to his feet a little unsteadily and moved his ass away from the licking dog. He dropped to his knees and kissed Vicchan's head.

"Vicchan, you're a good dog!" he told his poodle and stroked his sides with his still cum soaked hands. Vicchan, smelling his owner's jizz licked at his hands and dipped his head, lapping at his stomach. Yuuri moaned a little and let his poodle have his way for a few moments.

"Vicchan, you've got me so horny again", Yuuri whispered to the dog. " Come here, boy. Let me see your cock."

Vicchan got the picture and immediately slumped to the floor and rolled over on his side. Yuuri gazed hotly at his poodle's hairy cock sheath, his prick half out, thick and red.

"Wow, Vicchan", he breathed. "You are really big."

Yuuri's hand flew to the poodle's balls and cock then suddenly, Vicchan's prick extended out of its protective sheath, much to his delight.

"Vicchan, you really have a nice one", he purred. " I'll make you cum like you made me cum boy, I promised."

He caressed the dog's balls for a moment, then milked his thick, burgeoning cock. Vicchan's hard-on throbbed in his fist and he smiled pleasantly as he jerked on it. He then gripped the poodle's cock tightly and whacked the hell out of it. Giggling from time to time like a dirty slut, he watched his poodle's prick throb and jerk in his fist as he milked it and pumped it again and again.

Vicchan groaned and grunted and Yuuri knew he was going to shoot his doggy jism. He immediately leaned over his belly and captured the poodle's cock in his mouth. As if it were second nature to him, he started sucking his cock like there was no tomorrow. His face bobbed as his clenched lips slid up and down on the dog's aching throbbing cock. His little tongue swirled and twirled and he squeezed Vicchan's balls and sucked hardly.

The doggy cock gave one more violent lurch in his horny mouth then all hell broke loose. Vicchan howled. His cock exploded in a series of wild spurts of thick jism. Yuuri moaned, feeling the gushing prick pump so much cum down his gulping throat.

He sucked and swallowed, sucked and swallowed. He let his mouth full with burning dog cum then gulp it down. To his amazement, Vicchan came more than ever. His prick jolted, spit, gushed and erupted violently between Yuuri's lips as he sucked harder and faster, moaning all the while as he pumped his fiery load of jism for him.

"Hmmmppppph," he gasped on his cum-spitting cock.

Yuuri's cinnamon eyes shot wide open as he sucked feverishly and gulped fast to keep any jism from squirting out of the corners of his mouth. He gulped and gulped and gulped and Vicchan's cock spit and spit.

No sooner did Vicchan stop shooting when Yuuri started jerking the poodle's cock. He kept it stiff again while a naughty light came into his cinnamon eyes full blown with lust. Quickly getting on his hands and knees for the dog, he urged the poodle, "Here Vicchan. Come on, boy! Jump up on your horny bitch and fuck me! Come on, boy! You're horny for me, aren't you?"

Vicchan was indeed horny for him. He jumped up behind him and his front paws landed on his back. Hotly, Yuuri thrust a hand down and gripped Vicchan's stiff cock. Letting out an excited moan, he guide his prick to his still wet with doggy slobber asshole. Holding his breath, he hunched his hips, pulled at his poodle's prick and got the end of it to stab at his hole. All of a sudden, Vicchan pushed forward and the thick cock speared between his walls and plunged headlong inside.

"Ooooohhhhhhhh," Yuuri moaned.

The first cock of his life to enter his asshole fucked him with a power that at once dazed and delighted him. He groaned as the full length of the doggy prick shafted into his fuck hole. And when Vicchan started pumping and fucking, he went crazy.

"Ohhh,fuck!" he grunted out loud. "Ooohh, ooohhh, Vicchan! Ohh, God!"

There was no stopping the poodle. His stony cock fucked relentlessly into his open, wet and gaping hole.

"Ohh, ooh! Ooooohhhhh!" Yuuri cried, quivering with mounting arousal. "Ooohhhh, my inside is so hot! Fuck me, Vicchan! Fuck meeeee!"

Yuuri then started fucking in return. Horny for more, he screwed his asshole round and round for the fucking dog. He panted and whimpered and giggled lewdly as he fucked his tight walls on his poodle's stabbing and driblling cock with increasing force and pleasure.

Vicchan pushed and pulled all of his stony prick into his master's fuckhole again and again and again. His hot balls slapped his arse cheeks and his prick drilled viciously into his arsehole. Several hard strokes later, Yuuri felt a mind boggling pleasure overtake him and almost swooned as the standard poodle fucked him.

"Ooooooohhhhh, Vicchan," he groaned as his cock drove inside and out of his throbbing hole. "Fffuuuuccckkk meee!! Giivee it to mmmeeeee!"

Yuuri moaned and grunt and groaned as the doggy cock filled his boy pussy. If he thought sucking dog prick and getting rimmed had made him hot and naughty, it was nothing compared to getting fucked by the poodle's massive wet cock. Vicchan's hind legs trembled and his muscular haunches humped and his cock drilled and plunged into his throbbing muscle walls.

Yuuri moaned loudly and his whole body began to shudder and shake as the fucking cock brought him into his nearing and impending orgasm. The doggy prick, swollen and stiff, fucked and pumped relentlessly into his asshole and wave upon wave of pleasure overwhelmed his senses. He bit his lower lip and made fists of his hands and held on for dear life as the animal fucked the hell out of him, and hardly hit his postrate.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhh, I'm cummiiiiinnggg!" he moaned out loud.

Pumping his neglected cock, Yuuri came and came like never before. Streaks of his cum shoot out of his fist into his jaw and stomach. And though the orgasm dazed him and made him drunk with lust, he couldn't get enough of the feeling of his poodle's cock piercing and stretching his tight walls. His asshole sucked and gripped the hell out of the raging cock inside of him. He groaned and groaned and grunted and fucked back on the tireless cock as if he were a nymphomaniac.

"Vicchan, give it to me! Give me your cuummmm!"

With heady lust, he twisted and tightened his walls on the dog's rampaging cock, and that was what made Vicchan climax so violently.

Yuuri let out a shriek when Vicchan slide his knot into his unsuspecting asshole, making it impossible to pull out. The dog let out a howl as a huge wad of cock-cream coursed through his cock and discharge into Yuuri's walls, painting his insides white. His cock stabbed deeply right exactly at his postrate, fucked in and out like a piston, and pumped huge wad of jism into his body.

It was like nothing existed except the leaking massive poodle cock inside him, its thick lengh and wide width stetching his insides making Yuuri pant and shout from the shocking pleasure of the knot tugging wonderfully and breaching his hole, bringing him to his third orgasm.

And when Yuuri passed out, still tied to his poodle's cock, Vicchan know that when his master wake up, there will be more to come.


	3. Gift for All of You!

To my dear (and kinky ) readers,

I will let you choose how this story will go on...

a. Do you want to read Yuuri being fuck by a kennel?

b. Do you want Yuuri being fuck by other creatures (like Minotaur, Centaur, and Ceberus)?

c. Do you want Yuuri being fuck by shapeshifters (like Viktor as a tentacle and Yuri being a tiger)?

d. State other suggestions.

Let me know your choice in the comments! And don't be scared to let out your kinkiness while typing your suggestion.

So excited for the outcome,  
nailivserenity007

**Author's Note:**

> Please support my coffee addiction at https://ko-fi.com/nailivserenity !!!


End file.
